Recuerdos de Otoño
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Momentos muy importantes de su vida transcurrieron en esa estación donde las hojas caían, algunos mejores que otros...
Recuerdos de Otoño.

Anteriormente, el otoño era una época que a Kurosaki Karin no podría haberle dado más igual. Los días nunca eran tan fríos ni tan calurosos, y el espectáculo de hojas cambiando de color y cayendo realmente nunca habían sido de su interés.

Pero desde hace años esta estación en particular había sido testigo de cuatro grandes momentos que marcaron su vida.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, fue en una tarde de otoño que su novio Hitsugaya Toshiro rompió con ella debido a que su relación era demasiado difícil por ellos ser de mundos distintos y todo eso. Ella trató de persuadirlo, discutieron por horas, algunas veces con calma y otras prácticamente gritando, pero todo fue en vano, se lo viera por dónde se lo viera, siempre llegaban a la conclusión de que no podrían tener un futuro juntos a menos que uno de ellos hiciera un gran sacrificio. Con la edad que ella tenía, ninguno quería tomar una decisión tan grande aún, por lo que el capitán shinigami simplemente decidió empezar a olvidarse desde ya.

Desde entonces la vista de los árboles multicolores y las hojas crujientes bajo sus pies formaban parte de uno de los peores recuerdos en toda la vida de la joven pelinegra. El otoño se convirtió en su malvivido recuerdo de un corazón roto y lágrimas no derramadas.

Cuando tenía diecinueve años, fue el día después de que otoño comenzara que él regresó con la culpa y el arrepentimiento aparte de la miseria evidente en sus ojos extravagantes, mientras le pedía disculpas y rogaba porque le diese otra oportunidad, que jamás volvería a lastimarla. Resistiendo su primer impulso de saltar sobre él y besarlo furiosamente, y también su segundo impulso de saltar sobre él solo para ahorcarlo hasta la muerte, Karin se negó a sus suplicas y rechazó toda disculpa, por lo que Toshiro se pasó el resto del otoño luchando para ganársela de nuevo.

Le costó horrores siquiera que ella lo perdonara, y mucho más que volvieran a ser novios. Se ganó sus buenas bofetadas cada que no se contuvo y trató de besarla, pero finalmente ella decidió que ya había tenido suficiente tortura y un día antes de que el otoño terminara lo besó y aceptó volver a estar juntos, solo que sobre-advirtiéndole que si volvía a dejarla lo dejaría sin descendencia.

Cuando tenía veinte años, fue en un otoño que la Kurosaki tomó una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida. Ella finalmente decidió que el Hitsugaya era ese alguien con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a superar todas las dificultades que pudieran interponerse entre ellos mientras estuvieran juntos. Decidió que se iría a la Sociedad de Almas con él. Yuzu ya estaba felizmente casada con Jinta y le daba su bendición para que partiera y que de pasó cuidará de Ichigo por ella, que hacía tiempo se había mudado a la Sociedad de Almas junto a su ahora esposa Rukia, siempre y cuando la visitaran seguido.

Toshiro estuvo completamente encantado con su decisión, y apenas resolvió todos sus asuntos en el mundo humano ellos se mudaron juntos al Seireitei… luego de darle muchas explicaciones a Ichigo y que Rukia calmara sus ansias de matar al capitán del décimo escuadrón, puesto que su hermano mayor no había sabido nada de su relación hasta ese momento.

Cuando tenía veinticuatro años, fue en un otoño que Toshiro le propuso matrimonio a Karin por primera vez. Ella había querido desesperadamente dejar escapar el "sí" que él tanto quería escuchar, pero se lo pensó mejor al ver lo confiado que estaba a cuál sería su respuesta, por lo que lo rechazó, pero rápidamente lo consoló al ver el dolor en sus ojos, le dijo que aún lo amaba y que todavía eran novios pero que no era el mejor momento para casarse.

No fue hasta el próximo otoño, cuando ella ya tenía veinticinco, que el albino se animó a volver a proponérselo, esta vez lleno de nerviosismo y miedo, por lo que ella no fue capaz de contenerse y esta vez aceptó gustosa.

Se iban a casar en primavera, pero eso era otra historia.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento no haber subido esto ayer, pero estaba castigada xD kaomy-chan aun es una niña y a veces se porta mal uwur

Como sea, espero que esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
